


man who swallows hearts

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Betaed, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, SANGI HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE AU, Self-Indulgent, Song Mingi is Whipped, What more can I say, hongjoong only mentioned, if you get it, mingi as sophie, ngl, obviously, san as howl, san is a flirt kinda, soft, woojongsang gossip queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: oh god. mingi was so whipped for this pretty blue-eyed man in a red cape.sangi howl's moving castle au!
Relationships: Choi San & Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	man who swallows hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to merry go round of life and i juST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!1!1! and i've been seeing a lot of sangi content on my tl and i just- anyways enjoy! <3
> 
> edited.

"mingi, we're going first," yeosang hollered, mingi humming in acknowledgement as he furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on muffler he was working on.

"you sure you're gonna stay here, hyung?" jongho questioned. mingi hummed yet again, biting his lip when the sewing machine almost pierced his finger. "okay then, make sure you lock up."

"look!" wooyoung's high-pitched voice sounded while he pointed at the window, "howl's castle."

mingi's eyes trailed over to the direction. looking through the dirty glass, the castle was indeed there, moving slowly across the hills as smoke let itself out from what seemed to be it's chimney. 

"woah, it's so close," jongho marvelled, "i wonder if he's in town?"

"better hope he's not," yeosang said in a bored tone, fixing his vest. jongho looked at him curiously, wooyoung ruffling his black locks. "didn't you hear? hongjoong from crescent?"

mingi went back to his work, blocking away the trio's conversation. he was never one for gossip.

jongho shook his head in answer. wooyoung went closer to the younger, his arms struggling to sling over his neck, "he ate his heart. don't want you dying now, do we?"

jongho slapped the lilac's hands away, the older pouting at the action. yeosang shook his head at the pair, dragging them by the neck as he yelled a 'bye mingi' before slamming the door shut.

the sound of the sewing machine filled the room alongside mingi's soft breathing. he hadn't even realised the sky turning to a golden hue, slipping into the room and draping everywhere, until he finished the muffler.

he smiled in satisfaction, wiping away his sweat. the muffler was of a simple scarlet, the initials J.Y.H sewed neatly in white on one side of the ends. it was for his bestfriend's birthday, the older opting for one of mingi's trademark mufflers instead of an expensive gift. 

folding it neatly and placing it in a small paper bag along with a birthday card, he immediately rushed out, not forgetting to lock the door.

staring at his old watch, mingi cursed when he saw the time- the train was going to leave in a mere ten minutes. with a big sigh, he ran to the station, luckily making it in time as he hopped into the packed vehicle. curse yunho for working so far away.

cursing at himself again for forgetting his own muffler, he hissed when the early winter wind smacked his face. he could barely keep his eyes open- tearing up whenever he does because of the breeze.

he had never felt so relieved before when the train had finally arrived, his hands immediately rubbing his eyes. blinking the discomfort away, he made his way to utopia- the diner yunho was working at. there was still forty minutes before yunho got off from work so mingi wasn't in much of a hurry, walking slowly instead of rushing like earlier.

with a hum, he strolled through the vibrant town, children's laughter as they ran around and vendors bellowing filling his ears.

right when he was about to make a turn to a narrow alley, he stopped on his tracks. a man was being ganged up by two men, visibly larger than him- for some reason very unusually large. 

mingi inched closer to get a closer look, his eyes scanning the man. his hair was black with a streak of white at the front, and his fox-like eyes had orbs of a pretty cerulean colour, complimenting his features sharp features. short to say- he was breathtaking. his red cape draped over his small figure, enveloping him in a cute but charismatic way at the same time. 

"hey-" he yelled out, stomping his way to the pretty man's rescue. his big build was not for naught- mingi was a great fighter and he knew when he had to be one. 

the two men snapped their heads to mingi and the latter froze.

what the fuck? 

faceless black blurbs stared straight at him, actually mingi wasn't sure if they were because they literally had no eyes but with the way they were slowly slithering their way to him slowly, he was kinda sure.

alarmed, he backed up, the pretty man cursing softly and running straight to mingi's direction before the blurbs could get to him.

he linked his arms with him, giving him a smile so pretty mingi almost fell in love, "jump."

and jump mingi did, the pair floating on air in a split second, nearing the clouds. mingi gasped at the scene, his eyes gleaming at the sight of the huge buildings now looking like toys and the yellow flickering streetlights complimenting the ambience of the town. 

but the awe was instantly replaced by fear when he realised he was actually floating on air, his fading red hair now ruffled by the angry wind.

"relax," the pretty man spoke out, "just walk like you always do." 

with much struggle, mingi finally got the hang of it as his breathing slowed down. "sorry for dragging you," he giggled and mingi swear the man was glowing and oh god, he had dimples, "here."

"w-what were those?" mingi managed to choke out, his eyes fixed on the man's pretty eyes. he waved it off simply as they floated over the town's clock tower, "just no one. don't mind them. so where are you going, dear?"

mingi flushed at the nickname, "j-just utopia." with another smile (that mingi almost died over again) he clasped their hands together, "then i'll take you there."

within minutes, they arrived at the old building, the man dropping him off at some balcony on the third floor. with a stagger, mingi managed to not fall over.

the man chuckled at mingi, his eyes turning into ethereal crescents mingi was sure he fell in love this time. "then, i'll get going, sweetheart."

mingi felt his heart drop at his words, a frown making it's way to his face involuntarily. "m-mingi!"

the man tilted his head in confusion. mingi flushed at his own sudden outburst, scratching the back of his head, "m-my name is mingi. song mingi."

the man grinned, cupping his cheeks and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, "well mingi, i'll get going now."

oh god, mingi definitely died inside.

"your name!" he managed to squeak out before the other got on his way. 

turning back to the red-haired, he patted his hair softly, "call me san."

with a swift motion, he gave mingi one last smile and jumped off the building. mingi's eyes widened as he scurried to see the ground, only to realise san was now floating in the air again, flying across the town as he merged with the now twinkling stars.

with a stupid grin on his face, he stared at his right hand where they had held hands before.

"mingi?"

snapping his head to the familiar voice, he found yunho standing behind him, blue hair tousled in all kinds of direction but managing to look good on him.

"yunnie." he grinned, skipping towards his bestfriend, "happy birthday!"

"uh, thanks but explain to me why the fuck did i just see you landing on the balcony with howl?"


End file.
